Vacation in Avalor
by thedarkkn9ght
Summary: After their first 'vacation' in Avalor is 'ruined' by Shuriki, the royal family of Enchancia decide to go on a REAL vacation this time and have fun.


**Welcome back! I couldn't help but write this story. I don't know how many chapters it might be, but I do know it's going to be more than 3 chapters!**

"I'm glad we got our ship back a few months ago!" Sofia said as the royal family sat in the dining room of their ship.

"So am I!" Roland said. After their previous vacation was ruined by Shuriki, they decided to have another vacation.

"Your majesties," Baileywick said as he entered the room, "we are almost at Avalor! I'd recommend you start getting your stuff ready!" Everyone got up and went to their rooms. Sofia was packing up her games and dresses while Amber was packing up her tiaras, gowns, and gloves. Finally, they docked at Avalor and the first people they saw were Princess Elena and Princess Isabel.

"Greetings, King Roland II!" Elena said.

"Just call me Roland!" Roland said as the family walked down from the ship.

"Who's this fellow?" Elena asked. Baileywick stepped forward.

"I'm Baileywick. Steward of Enchancia," Baileywick said.

"Pleased to meet you, Baileywick!" Elena said. Elena led the six visitors to her coach where they all stepped in.

"We already have a room prepared for you two," Elena said to Roland and Miranda, "and a room prepared for the children!"

"Thank you, Elena," Roland said.

"Isabel," Elena said after they left the coach at the palace, "why don't you show Sofia, Amber, and James to their room while I show Roland and Miranda to their rooms?"

"Okay, Elena!" Isabel said excitedly.

"And after settling in, how about we all gather in the throne room to find out what we want to do?" Elena suggested.

"I endorse that plan! Does anyone else?" Sofia asked.

"Yes!" Everyone else said.

Isabel ran off, the other three kids following closely behind them.

"Well," Elena said, "let me show you two to your room?" Roland and Miranda nodded.

Sofia, Amber, and James arrived in their room.

"Here it is!" Isabel said.

"Three beds," Isabel said as she pointed at three beds, "two vanities," she said as she pointed at two vanities, "a shelf of board games," she said as she pointed at a shelf, "and an area where you three can put your stuff!"

"Thanks, Isabel!" Sofia said.

"Not the best room for royalty," Amber said, "but it'll have to do."

"Amber!" Sofia said.

Elena arrived in Roland and Miranda's room.

"It has a bed and a storing area for you two," Elena said.

"Thank you, Elena!" Miranda said.

After everyone had gotten settled in, they met in the throne room.

"So, what should we do?" Elena asked.

"I say we finish our game of Who Am I!" Sofia suggested.

"I'd like Armando to put a puppet show on for us!" Amber suggested.

"I say Miranda and I go into the city and find some souvenirs for the children!" Roland suggested.

"Oh, Rollie," Miranda said, "I love that idea!" With that, Roland and Miranda walked off.

"I like the idea of a puppet show!" Isabel said.

"I like the idea of finishing our game of Who Am I?" Elena said.

"Then how about Elena and I start a new game of Who Am I, while you three ask Armando to put on a puppet show for you?" Sofia said.

"Good idea, Sofia!" Amber said. With that, everyone went off to their games.

Meanwhile, in the city, Roland and Miranda were looking for souvenirs.

"How about we get Amber that astronomy set?" Roland asked.

"That's a lovely idea!" Miranda said. After buying that, they continued to look for souvenirs.

"How about that kingdom set for James?" Miranda asked.

"Great idea, Miranda!" Roland responded. After that, they looked for a souvenir for Sofia.

"How about that? Sofia would love that!" Miranda said. Roland looked at the souvenir they could buy for Sofia.

"I know Sofia would love that! Let's buy it!" Roland said.

Back at the palace, Armando was putting on a show for James and Amber, while Sofia and Elena played Who Am I in Elena's room.

"Alright… hm…! Oh! I know! _You don't know how to use that wand on me, girl!_ " Elena said.

"Shuriki! Shuriki!" Sofia responded quickly. Elena nodded.

"Shuriki?!" Abuelo said, bursting into the room, "where?! WHERE?!"

"It was just Who Am I, Abuelo!" Elena reassured her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Abuelo said. She left the room.

"I knew I shouldn't have imitated Shuriki…" Elena said.

"My turn! Um… Ah ha! _Just make it work everyone!_ " Sofia said.

"I guess your… royal steward?" Elena asked.

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" Sofia asked.

"He just looks like the kind of guy who'd say that!" Elena responded.

"Sofia!" Roland said as he entered the room, "we got you a surprise souvenir! We're not going to give it to you until we return to Enchancia!"

"Okay! Sounds exciting!" Sofia said. Roland left the room. After a few more hours of playing, Sofia started to get tired.

"It's getting late," Sofia said as she yawned, "I'm going to ask James and Amber if they want to go to sleep with me." Sofia got up and walked away.

"I had fun with you today, Sofia! Also, I'd like to introduce you to someone tomorrow!" Elena said just before she had left the room.

"Amber! James!" Sofia said as she went outside, "I think it's time we go to sleep!"

"I concur!" Amber said as she yawned.

"As do I!" James said as he got up. They went to their guest room and got into their night clothes.

"Elena," Roland said as he entered Elena's room, where he saw Elena in bed reading a book, "where is Sofia?" Roland said.

"She went to bed with Amber and James," Elena responded.

"Oh. Okay!" Roland said.

"Goodnight!" Roland said as he left the room. Roland walked to his room.

"Hey, Miranda," he said as he entered the room, "the children are asleep in their guest beds." Miranda chuckled.

"We should go say goodnight to them," Miranda said.

"My thoughts exactly!" Roland said as they left their guest room. By the time they got there, however, they were already asleep.

"I guess we're too late," Roland said. They left the room, leaving the next day to be another fun one.

 **…** **and there you have it! My first peaceful everyday life fan fiction on my account(literally. my first one out of all of them i've written). Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! Sincerely, thedarkkn9ght! (there's a little… foreshadowing… for lack of a better word. no villain in this story. just what i'd want to be if- oh! almost spoiled it! haha! lol!)**


End file.
